


the ladyhawke

by coffeefrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefrog/pseuds/coffeefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Bishop is nineteen the day she begins SHIELD training. She joins in the aftermath of the Battle of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ladyhawke

Kate Bishop is nineteen the day she begins SHIELD training. She joins in the aftermath of the Battle of New York. The crews are still trying to clean up the mess and Kate is home alone (her family went to Europe and Kate remained behind) and she’s tired of doing NOTHING. She doesn't want to be Derek Bishop’s daughter anymore. A socialite with nothing but time on her hands.

So she signs up. And no one takes her seriously. 

They whisper at orientation when she shows up in a skirt too short and hair pulled back in a complicated twist. She’s wearing too much make-up and her jewelry is inappropriate.

She doesn't care. They don’t know what she can do and that’s fine with her. She’ll have her moment to prove herself.

It comes during the first day on the range. All the available weapons are lined up, but Kate’s not interested in the guns. Kate spots the bow and she knows who it belongs to. She saw him in footage from the Battle. No one else would take a bow to a fight with aliens unless they knew how to use it.

While the rest of the trainees are picking out their weapons from the table, Kate moves to pluck the bow and an arrow from the case, ignoring the warnings from her trainer to put it back.

She steps up to the line and lays the arrow down, testing the weight of the bow in her hand. It’s heavier than she’s used to. Specially made for the man they call Hawkeye, she figures. 

There are whispers behind her as people figure out what she’s doing. The arrow is nocked and she raised the bow, taking aim at the target. She looses it and it slams straight into the center.

Without saying a word, Kate returns the bow to the case and rejoins her fellow trainees. 

The whispers continue after that day, but the tone has changed. By the end of training, she’s already earned a nickname: Ladyhawke.


End file.
